


Dance With Me, Marco?

by herecomestroublr



Series: A Day in the Life of Starco [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, dancing in the kitchen, starco, whitney houston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well what are we waiting for?! LET'S MAKE SOM-" Star suddenly stopped as a familiar tune came on. Squealing, Star jumped up and down with happiness. "OMG, MARCO!!!! I LOOOOOOOVE THIS SONG!!!!"</p><p>Marco paused as he heard the familiar lyrics to Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody'. "Wait, how do you know this song?" He asked Star as she danced around to the song before the chorus picked up. </p><p>She scoffed and waved her hand. "Oh, Marco! I don't just listen to pop music! I loooooooove this 'Whitney Houston' person!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me, Marco?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Svtfoe fic, and I'm very proud of it. This isn't my first fanfic though, so I know how to write and stuff. Also; I'm new to this site so don't kill me. 
> 
> This is the first story in a series of oneshots called 'A Day in the Life of Starco' . I'm not sure how many there will be, so hang in there, friends.
> 
> edit 4-30-2018:i fixed the formatting to reflect my new writing style

It was an abnormally quiet day in the Diaz household; no crazy magic, no loud antics, no Ludo; just, quiet. Well, mostly quiet. Down in the kitchen, Marco and Star were making themselves lunch while listening to his mother's iPod. Star wanted to listen to the pop music she 'asked'(read: she stole it and downloaded music) Marco to download onto his iPod, but Marco insisted that they listen to the oldies. "It's the stuff I grew up listening to, Star. It's practically earth culture in a nutshell." He had said. So here they were, making sandwiches and nachos, listening to 80's music and dancing along. 

"Hey, Star?" Marco asked, finishing his sandwich while Star cut up some fruit. 

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees~?"

Was her cheery reply. "Do you want turkey or ham on your sandwich? I personally prefer the turkey we get, but ya know, to each his/her own." 

Star smiled and swung her hips to a Beatles song. She wasn't sure which though, only that it was talking about needing love. "Hmmmmmmm........" Waving her wand, Star left the various fruits to cut themselves as she skipped over to Marco and jumped on his back, looking at the two different types of meat on the cutting board. 

Marco squeaked and blushed a bit, stuttering out, "S-Star! Wh-what are you doing...?!" He sifted his position and grabbed Star's legs so she wouldn't crash to the floor. 

Star hugged Marco's neck and nuzzled into him, laughing. "You're comfy! And I like being taller than you!!!!" Star threw her arms up in the air at the last part, but lost her balance, and screeched. 

"Star!" Marco quickly tried to grab an arm as he was pulled backward. Star yelped as she grabbed Marco's face and held on with a surprised expression, and a hunched back. "Cab oou lego?" Came the muffled reply from Marco. 

"Oh, Right. Sorry, Marco." Star pouted as she jumped down. 

Marco smiled as he turned to face Star, playfully punching her in her shoulder as he spoke. "It's cool. What are best friends for? Just don't do that again." 

Beaming at him, Star put her hands on her hips and turned to the cutting board, puffing her chest out as 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' was ending. "Well what are we waiting for?! LET'S MAKE SOM-" Star suddenly stopped as a familiar tune came on. Squealing, Star jumped up and down with happiness. "OMG, MARCO!!!! I LOOOOOOOVE THIS SONG!!!!" 

Marco paused as he heard the familiar lyrics to Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody'. "Wait, how do you know this song?" He asked Star as she danced around to the song before the chorus picked up. 

She scoffed and waved her hand. "Oh, Marco! I don't just listen to pop music! I loooooooove this 'Whitney Houston' person!!!" She put literal air quotes around the name and danced around as Marco watched her with an amused smile and a light blush. "OHHHHHHHHH I wanna DANCE with somebooooody!!!!" Star sang as she did a ballerina twirl. "I wanna feel the HEAT with somebooooody!!" Laughing, Star twirled over to Marco and grabbed his hands, dragging him into a weird, sped-up waltz. 

"S-star!" 

"Come on, Marco! Dance with me! I know you caaaaan~"

Smirking at the discreet compliment, Marco grabbed Star, spun her around, and dipped her, face inches away from her own. "Yeah?" He questioned quietly as a blush arose in Star's cheeks. 

"Y-yeah...." She mumbled out as Marco put her back on her feet and twirled her again, leading Star into a 50's style swing dance, and singing the lyrics along with her.

When the second chorus came, both teenagers were laughing, red-faced, and singing horribly along to the iconic song. 

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBOOOOOODY!" Star sang loudly. 

"I WANNA FEEL THE HEAT WITH SOMEBODY!!" Marco sang, spinning Star around. 

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH, I WANNA DANCE~!" They sang together, as Marco twirled Star out at arm's length. "WITH SOMEBODY WHO LOVES-" As Marco twirled her back, both he and Star stopped singing along, realizing the lyrics they were singing, and the current situation they had got themselves into.

Blushes arose to both of their faces, as they stared at each other with wide eyes. Neither party let go of the other, as they were stunned into silence. The song continued to play in the background, and Marco began to sweat nervously as Star seemed to lean closer.

"S-St-Star....?" Was the cracked response from Marco. 

"M-Marco....?" Star stuttered out, equally embarrassed. But before either of the flushed teens could continue, a cough was heard.

Rapidly separating, Star and Marco 'acted natural' as they turned to back door of the house, where Mrs. Diaz, Marco's mother, was standing with a gardening hat and a knowing smirk on her face. 

"Honey~! You owe me $10~!" She called out to her husband through the screen door. 

"I ship it!!!" Was the accented reply of his father, followed by a yelled out, "STARCO FOREVER!!" Before accidentally breaking something outside. A string of Spanish curses followed. 

Stunned to silence, Marco only gained his senses when his mom giggled and said, "You two have my blessing. Just be good to him, alright, Star?" 

"MOM!!!!!" Marco screeched, face ablaze as his mother grabbed two sodas from the fridge and laughed her way back outside. It was silent for a moment before Star spoke. 

"'I ship it'? What does your dad ship?? This 'star-co' product he mentioned???? Marco, I'm confused." Smashing his hands to his face, Marco sighed dramatically. 

_"Oh my god."_


End file.
